A silver halide photographic light-sensitive material for medical use is strongly demanded to give an image with high sharpness, since it is necessary to find fine focuci earlier and diagnose accurately.
In a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material having double sided sensitivity for X-ray use, the undesirable phenomenon called crossover occurs in which a portion of light from the light screen passes through a transparent film support and exposes an emulsion layer on the opposite side of the support. As a result, the sharpness of an image deteriorates. Up to the present, various approaches have been proposed in order to improve this problem.
The crossover is greatly affected by the thickness of the support of the light-sensitive material through which light passes, and the thinner the support, the less the image sharpness deteriorates. However, when the support is thin, there are problems that reduce the mechanical strength of the material and causes poor transportability at rapid processing.
Glutaraldehyde has been used as a hardener in a developer for high temperature development of light-sensitive materials for x-ray use. There are problems that this hardener has a strong irritating odor, which deteriorates the atmosphere of a dark room, and hinders rapid processing. In view of the above, in Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection (hereinafter referred to as Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication) No. 3-16174/1991 is disclosed a developer which does not substantially contain an aldehyde hardener such as glutaraldehyde.
However, when the film in a sheet form for X ray use is processed with developer not containing glutaraldehyde, the film slips in the developer tank, resulting in poor transportability. It has been proved that this is because the film surface is likely to slip due to the loss of the hardening reaction of glutaraldehyde.
Accordingly, a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material is strongly demanded which is free from deteriorating transportability at rapid processing, has high mechanical properties, and gives an image with high sharpness under favorable developing conditions.